-L
by The Other Side of Sanity
Summary: Look out, I'm not what I seem, I may seem like a sun beam; but worry not, it's all pretend, Watch out bitch, I'm out for revenge. -L"


"Nina!" Fabian panted. "Wait up!" He yelled out to her as he ran along the gravel trail, trying to keep up with her. She stopped and turned, immediately smiling as she saw her boyfriend.

"Hey, Fabes!" She chirped as they started walking side by side after he had caught up. "Sorry I couldn't wait for you, I just couldn't help but feel like today was going to be . . . exciting!" Fabian laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders, blushing in the process.

But how right she was . . .

/x/

"Amber!" Alfie called out as he knocked. "Are you okay in there?" His voice was laced with concern.

"Yes, boo! Just finishing the final touches on my makeup!" Amber called out as she checked if her blush was alright. She then checked if there were any fly aways in her hair. _Picture perfect. _She thought. She grabbed her blazer and hastily put it on, careful as to not mess up the hair that took an hour just to get it right.

"I'm just trying to look good for you, Alf!" Amber continued as she opened the door, revealing her bubbling bubble of energy of a boyfriend whom she loved very much, mind you.

"You know you're beautiful in anything." Alfie complimented. Amber let out a giggle as they linked hands, noticing that he had a half-eaten apple held in the other.

"Thanks boo, but I wanted to be extra pretty today because today feels . . ." Alfie chuckle as Amber tried to find the right word. "special. Yeah! It feels special!" Alfie chuckled again as his girlfriend beamed at him.

How right she was . . .

/x/

Nina sat at her desk, alone because the class she was currently in was the only one she had without Fabian. She pouted as the teacher, Ms. Valentine, came in.

"Alright class, take out your textbooks or as I like to call them, texties!" The class laughed along with Ms. Valentine as they did as was told.

"Alright! I want you to do questions one through ten on page two hundred twenty-five!" Nina flipped to the page and looked up for any further instructions but Miss Valentine was already grading papers so she looked down. As she did, she let out a sharp gasp. Joy, who she was friends with now, looked back, concern written all over her features, mouthing to her if she was okay. Nina nodded and as she turned back to her work, she read the note again.

"_Look out, I'm not what I seem_

_I may seem like a sun beam;_

_But worry not, it's all pretend,_

_Watch out bitch, I'm out for revenge. -__**L**__"_

Nina's head snapped up as she studied the other student's faces. _Mia's working, her face looks like she's concentrated. Mike couldn't have either . . . Mara's face is flushed, probably thinking about Jerome . . ." _Nina noted as she looked at everyone's faces. Her gaze met Ms. Valentine's pointed stare and she felt her face flush as she got back to work, or at least she pretended to as she thought about the note. The bell rang and Nina sighed as she packed up and made her way through the door.

"Neens!" Nina looked to her side and realized that Joy was right beside her.

"Joy! Hey!" Nina tried to sound happy and carefree. Her voice cracked but Joy didn't seem to notice because she had already started chattering away about the Breaking Dawn's special movie twist.

/x/

Amber placed her bag on the desk and opened her textbook to the page specified on the board after she sat down. She sat how she normally sat in her classes. With her whole body slouched and hand pressed to the side of her cheek, she looked bored, and that was how she wanted to appear.

Amber turned the page and instantly her perfectly plucked eyebrows scrunched together. She made sure that her hair was shielding her face from the students before reading it. As she continued reading, her face lost it's color. She fingered the sharp edges of the paper, making sure it was scraping hard enough against her finger. Amber had to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Someone _knew_. Maybe they saw? Or maybe she had made it too obvious.

Amber folded up the note and stuffed it into one of her other textbooks.

Amber tried to focus on the board but all concentration was thwarted by the note. Later on, in her hurry to get into her room, the note in her textbook fell out onto the floor, unbeknownst to her. She went to bed after dinner and slept the day away, still trying to forget the note.

Later in the night, as Eddie went to get a midnight snack, he saw a piece of paper on the ground that revealed to be folded on closer inspection. He cautiously picked it up and held it away from him as he opened it. You'd never know with this house.

As he read it, his eyebrows scrunched together, as Amber's did, as he walked to the kitchen. Eddie leaned up against the counter as he tucked it into his pocket. He crossed his arms, food forgotten, mulling it over in his mind.

The lines echoed in his head. He was shocked out of his thoughts as Victor appeared, almost as if by thin air. He sent Eddie off to bed, with the punishment of cleaning toilets again.

/x/

_"Oh little Miss Amber, you're such a ditz,_

_Or at least, that is what it seems;_

_You can be such a hypocrite_

_And for that your tears will flow down in streams. -__**L**__"_


End file.
